1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening and closing a louver for concealing a wiper that is adapted to be housed at a bottom portion of a windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, the louver is employed fundamentally to conceal the wiper. The louver, however, not only serves to protect the wiper but also contributes to a reduction in an air resistance encountered by a vehicle when it is running.
Since such a louver is opened and closed by means of remote control from a driver's seat of the vehicle, the louver generally includes a driving mechanism and is adapted to be opened only when the wiper is to be used.
On the other hand, a structure has been proposed which promotes ventilation in an engine room such as to improve an engine cooling effect. To adopt such structure, however, it is necessary to provide an opening and closing means for an acess to the engine which is controlled either automatically or as desired.